For the First time in Hogwarts History
by AM Sylis Sisters
Summary: Adelaide Marie and Alexandra Michelle Sylis are twins in their 5th year of Hogwarts. But their case is a different one, they are the first twins to EVER in Hogwarts history be separated into 2 different houses.


**History and Authors' notes**

Adelaide Marie and Alexandra Michelle Sylis are twins in their 5th year of Hogwarts. But their case is a different one, they are the first twins to EVER in Hogwarts history be separated into 2 different houses. Now Adelaide is dating the infamous Lucius Malfoy and is secretly friends with the Marauders in Gryffindor, especially her best friend(not including alex), a certain dog names Sirius Black. Alex is slowly falling for her sisters best friend. When a meeting about Adelaide's loyalty to Slytherin takes place on night everything with change. Will lucius change from his cold self? WIll Xavier Zabini make a move towards Adelaide? Will the sisters split up? Will a dog and a werewolf die fighting for Lex's heart? With Snape ever win against James? and FInally with The Sylis sister join the wrong side?

OC bit.

Background history.

Sylis( Sigh Lis) twins: pure blood. Blonde curly hair green eyes. Adelaide (a Add e a) is often referred to a whore and Alex is often the prude.

Adelaide has multiple nicknames:

Malia

Addy

Add

Thing 2

Princess

Alexandra's are:

Alex

Lex

Lexi

Lexicon (when Addy wants something usually)

Thing 1

Angel.

In the beginning the twins are 11 but during the actual story they are in fifth year and 16 years of age.

Please do not use these character names.

Alexandra Michelle Sylis

Adelaide Marie Sylis

Amelia Brown (not lavender's mother)

Lorelei Davis

My co-writer and I do own the names.

They are trademarks of our stories.

We, however, **do not own** any of the Harry potter names for anything (Except the first names of some of the characters we don't know, i.e. Nikolijah Zabini Alexander Nott)

You will not see a disclaimer in every chapter but we'd like to make sure it is understood that what's ours is ours and what isn't, isn't.

If you have any Questions for my co writer or I please feel free to comment or message us. We'd be happy to answer anything you need clarified.

Signed,

AM Sylis Sisters

**Prologue**

**Five years earlier**

Alexandra Michelle Sylis jumped off the stool and ran, laughing, past her sister to the currently roaring table. The Sorting Hat had just rang out, "Gryffindor!"

"Sylis, Adelaide," the professor called.

The girl stepped forward, her blonde curls swinging over her shoulder.

At the table closest to the wall, the Slytherin table, two-second year-boys took special notice of the girl climbing the steps to the sorting hat. The extreme blond made eye contact with the other boy and mouthed 'mine'. Italian eyes followed her movement as he nodded in response. She nervously sat on the wooden stool, the large hat falling over her eleven-year-old face.

At the same time a group of first year Gryffindor boys, who had met on the train, anxiously awaited the other twin to be sorted. They had already taken a liking to Alex Sylis and were sure they'd love the other too.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled, echoing through the hall. Gasps of confusion erupted from both students and teachers, for it was the first time in Hogwart's history had twins been separated into two houses. Over the confusion, the Slytherin table sprang alive with claps and yells as if it made them even more special to have this anomaly in their house. Adelaide slowly slid off the stool and walked toward the green table, her face masked with a smirk but panicked eyes searched for her sister's face. Her sister nodded sadly but attempted to look encouragingly.

The other little group of Gryffindors looked sorrowfully at the girls as her sister was placed with the _snakes_.

As she sat next to the blond boy from before, she watched her sister laugh and joke around with a red haired girl. Sighing, she turned and watched food flourished her plate of its own accord. Adelaide's mind raced taking in her surroundings. Questions flooded into her head as everyone ate the food in front of them. A blond boy had tried to speak to her but she was too distracted to respond with more than a few syllables. The other boy, his friend, had suggested they leave her alone to her thoughts. But only one question stood out in her thoughts- 'Why wasn't she in the same house as her twin sister?'


End file.
